In order to exhibit the display function of the notebook computer better, there already appears the double-screen notebook computer, the main screen of which is a display screen connected to the portion where the keyboard is through a rotate axis in the related art, and there arranges a auxiliary screen in the main screen, the auxiliary screen can be pulled out from the main screen for assisting the main screen to display. As the development of the notebook computer and the demand of people for the portable terminal, it is often desire that the notebook computer is light and slim so as to easy to carry.
However, it is found that the main screen and the auxiliary screen of the conventional double-screen notebook computer are both liquid crystal display screen generally during the procedure of studying the related art, since the liquid crystal display screen itself is heavy, the above demand for light and slim is difficult to be satisfied in case that the main screen and the auxiliary screen both display.